The Story of Harry Potter
by kenkenkenken
Summary: Harry tells a story after he was told that Severus Snape is his father. He wasn't exactly thrilled that he was being lied to by the very people he considered his family. DISCLAIMER: HP not mine. WARNING: mass characters death, cynical


Author's Note: I'm not for Dumbledore or Anyone Bashing. I would really just like to read about what Harry would do if he learned that he was being lied to all his life. The easiest plot would be one that is common to HP fanfic readers: What if Harry is Severus' son and no one's told him before? I honestly don't think he'd take it well, even more so if he was told after the war, after everything has been done. No one stays pure after the war, many even become… cynical.

So without further ado, this is…

**THE STORY OF HARRY POTTER**

"You are Severus Snape's son, Harry."

"You're real name is Sean Matthews Snape." 

"We did it to protect you…"

--

"Stop," Harry finally said, although he said it so softly almost no one could hear it. But everyone heard and so they stopped, not unaware of the tone of voice that Harry used and the fact that every non-living thing in the room was floating on air posed to attack anyone that would move, even their own wands.

Harry looked around the room and identified all these people who knew and never saw fit to tell him or at least give him a hint that he was being lied to. There were Dumbledore and Snape, of course, Remus Lupin, the Weasleys (all of them), Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, and a few other Order members and Hermoine.

"How did you know?" Harry asked gently. Still, Hermione thought it best to answer with caution, especially since the sword of Gryffindor was floating just right in front of her.

"I read it in the Restricted Section on our third year," she said.

"And you didn't tell me because… what?"

"I went to Professor Dumbledore immediately and he convinced me to keep it a secret. It was for your own good, Harry!" 

"Stop. Shut up."

Harry was angry, Hermoine knew, but still she thought it best to have him see reason. "Har – "

But she didn't have enough time to do that because all of a sudden, the sword of Gryffindor flew right towards her and hit, fortunately for her, the wall behind her and cutting off at least half of her hair on the right side of her neck. Gasps were heard around the room and many tried to stand up and help Hermoine up, who was by then collapsed on the floor in fear, but found that they could not move.

"Ha – " Hermoine tried to choke out, desperately wishing for her friend to understand her. But Harry would have none of it.

"Shut up, woman," Harry said, as if he really did not know her, as if they did not spend seven years being best friends. "You've lost your chance to speak four years ago. Shut up now before I lose all my self control and literally pull out your tongue."

A deafening silence followed after that. No one dared to move or even make a sound.

Finally, after what seemed days but in reality was only five minutes, Harry stood up from his chair and turned around to look at Severus Snape, his newly found father. He smiled, but it was not a nice smile. It was the kind of smile that reminded Snape of Voldemort when he was particularly happy torturing someone to insanity.

"Don't get me wrong," Harry said as he looked his father right in the eye, "I'm glad you told me."

Someone in the background snorted, but Harry just ignored it.

"When the Dursleys died I thought I was all alone." Harry continued, "Last of the Evans, last of the Potters and all that."

He walked towards the unmoving form of Snape and when he reached him cupped his father's face in his hands. "But now you're here. It turns out I'm not all alone."

Nobody saw it coming; No one actually saw it. They just heard the jaw-breaking spank and saw Snape's head already turned a full 90 degrees to the right. They saw the unmistakable sight of blood that was definitely caused by Harry's multiple rings.

"Let me tell you a story, Daddy, before you go to sleep." Harry purred, making his audience wonder if he meant that literally or metaphorically. They hoped it wasn't the latter.

They heard Harry chanting a few foreign words and suddenly Snape was trapped in a see-through golden box that looked to be made especially for him.

"Once upon a time," Harry began his story, "there lived a boy who was forced to live in his Auntie's house. But his Aunt and her family hated him so they kept him in the dark for most of his life. He lived in the closet under the stairs and it was just right about that size, too."

Gasps were heard as if in fright of what was being told. "Don't be hypocrites! You all know this already. What I'm so angry about is the next part."

"The boy was fed, alright, but he was fed food like he was an animal. They only gave him food through the flap on the door and when he was given food, it was only a piece of bread and a cup of tap water. The closet was his cage that kept him away from people. Since this boy could remember, he has only seen the face of one person and one person alone: Vernon Dursley."

He stopped and looked at his wide-eyed father. "Still awake yet, Daddy?" He said in an exaggeratingly sweet voice, "Well then let me continue my story."

"Like any other kid, the boy would naturally want his parents beside him. 'I want my mommy and daddy,' he would wish every single night. And every single night, Vernon would answer, 'Your mommy and daddy are dead because they are stupid just like you. Your daddy was driving drunk and killed both your mommy and himself because they didn't like you. They didn't know what to do with you!' Mommy and Daddy didn't come even though he wished every night that they would. And so it didn't come as a surprise that he lost faith in his parents."

Harry looked around the room and chuckled at the reaction of everyone in the room. If only they could move, then maybe they would be pacing or thrashing about in guilt. "Well don't look so guilty, yet, I'm just starting my story you imbeciles!"

"When the boy turned five, his wish changed. He was so angry at his parents for leaving him and not wanting him that he changed his wish. He wish to be rescued even by anyone, even if that anyone was unrelated to him. But that thought flew right out the window within days. After all, anyone could be just another Vernon Dursley. At least he was used to Vernon."

"The boy felt no more pain. He was immune to it, whether physical or emotional. Pain was his best friend. It was the only thing he was used to."

Harry's body glowed red once, green twice, and blue thrice. And when the light was gone, and they saw Harry's body, that was covered in scars, even Dumbledore could not hold his own vomit. So with everyone's mouth full of eww-disgusting froth and eyes wide like saucers, Harry showed each memorable scar he knew.

"This one says VD," Harry said trailing down with his pointing finger the deep scar that was imprinted on him by his supposed uncle. "He liked marking this boy as his. After all, he was the only one who saw him day in and day out." 

He took off his shirt and showed his chest and back to everyone where Vernon Dursley's name was written in big, bold, and deep letters with a knife.

"How did the boy hide this, you ask?" Harry said, amused at the look at everyone's faces, "Because of magic. Did Vernon really think that he could wipe away this boy's magic? He was stupid. He couldn't stop the accidental magic that happened around this boy so eventually the boy learned it and hid his knowledge of it."

Harry sucked his thumb, which eventually then moved on to biting his nails. One minute his audience was watching amazed as he played like a child with a doll and then the next he was gripping his head and pulling his hair as if he had a migraine that would not go away. He groaned and he moaned as the pain in his head intensified and he was brought down to his knees. "Aaaaah!" He screamed.

"Everything was okay until you came to my life!" Harry shouted at no one in particular. "I was used to the pain! I was invincible! No one could hurt me! Until the lot of you came and lied to me!" 

He looked at Dumbledore and the mighty professor gasped as an invincible hand gripped his throat tightly. "You said my parents loved me!"

Dumbledore was suddenly floating above everyone else, still trying to undo the invincible hand that had his throat. Harry looked up at him and when he was sure that he and the man he considered to be a grandfather was looking at him right in the eye, when he was sure that it was guilt that was looking at him, he smiled from where he was below while a tear graced his left cheek and he said, "I believed you, Grandpa." 

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Ginny's scream was only stopped as she couldn't help but vomit at the sight of Dumbledore's bloody head rolling towards her feet and his infamous long white hair raining down on her own head.

"Oh goodness, stop this now, Harry!" Snape said from his cell, unable to see his own father figure reduced to such a mess and also unwilling to let everyone suffer because of his own mistake.

"Stop?" Harry asked, "But I'm not done yet with my story, Daddy!"

"What…?" Snape asked as he felt boils rolling on his skin, "What's happening to me?"

"It takes an incredibly powerful potion to plant a false memory on a person, doesn't it, Daddy?" Harry said, "It takes an even more powerful and potent potion to make a false memory that could be eaten by Dementors. Whoopee! Aren't you proud of me, Daddy? I've done my homework!"

Everybody could see the boils on Snape's skin turn from small boils to big boils. No one wanted to be him when the boils started exploding on his body and then repeating the boils yet again.

"Don't worry, you won't die yet." Harry said, "Aren't you proud of me, Daddy? I've learned how to become merciful!" 

"This is mercy?" Ron braved, "Yes, we made a mistake, Harry! But we thought we were doing you good. We don't deserve this!" 

"And I don't deserve my past," Harry said as the arrow of Ravenclaw pierced itself into Ron's throat, instantly killing his one-time best friend and brother.

"Do you know what I did when I came to Hogwarts?" Harry said, "I immersed myself in learning magical pain. I told you, pain was my best friend. How do you think I am so immune to Imperio and Crucio?" 

Seeing the realization in everyone's eyes, he said, "Because I did them to myself, yes. Because every night since my first year, I have been under Crucio constantly, casting them on myself. Even now, if only you know how it looks like, you would see the spell. It takes a huge amount of hate to cast the spell, you know. The hate I feed on is the hate I have for myself, because in all honesty, I hate myself and I hate my life."

"Crucio," Harry said and everyone who was still alive even Snape, combined with his erupting boils, felt the hate that Harry felt on himself.

Not letting go of the curse, Harry continued his story, "I heard that Neville's parents went insane after an hour in Crucio. Anybody wanna bet that I can make you all insane in less than thirty minutes? Now that would be a record!" He turned to Snape and asked, "Aren't you proud of me, Daddy?"

Harry sighed, "No bet. You're all insane already from what I gather. I'll just end all your pain right now."

Just as he said 'now,' everyone besides Snape and Harry dropped dead, bodies burned so badly even their teeth could not be identified anymore.

"As for you, Daddy," Harry said as the magical box disappeared around Snape, "In the end, I learned that my father was just what Vernon told me when I was young. My father was stupid and he didn't want me. Nonetheless, I'll be giving you a sweet, sweet kiss."

At that second, Snape was kissed by a Dementor from behind. A fate worse than death, a person who was kissed by a Dementor would have his soul sucked out from the body to wander around for eternity.

"That was my first kiss," Harry looked up as if he was seeing the soul of his father leaving his body and smiled, a real non-cynical smile, "Aren't you proud of me, Daddy?" 

END

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!!**


End file.
